


Complaisant

by madeirablue



Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-10 11:11:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14735861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madeirablue/pseuds/madeirablue
Summary: Petra needs to relax.





	Complaisant

**Author's Note:**

> Bůh is God in Czech.

Petra had been moody and snappish since she had gotten home and JR had had enough.

"Petra! While I appreciate that you've had a tough day I don't appreciate you speaking to me like that." 

Petra blew out a breath. "I'm sorry."

JR pulled the contrite woman into her body. JR's hand stroked over Petra's cheek down her jaw and column of her throat. JR grinned when she felt Petra swallow heavily. Her hand continued past her collarbone over the gentle swell of her breast down her firm flat belly before curving around her hip to tangle their fingers together.

"Why don't we sit down and have a nice meal and you can tell me what has you so aggravated."

Petra leaned forward to press a sweet kiss on JR's lips. "That sounds wonderful." She leaned her forehead against JR's and breathed, "Thank you for putting up with me."

JR brushed their noses together her lips quirking in a sweet smile. "I happen to kinda like you so it's not such a chore." 

Petra laughed and swatted at JR.

They settled down at the table to enjoy their meal and talk about their day. Several times JR reached out a calming hand when Petra's frustrations rose. 

While clearing the table JR mentioned "I took the girls to see my mom before dropping them off at Rafael's. They were still in their gis and got to show off their moves. Mom loved it and so did the girls."

"Aww. I know they really enjoy seeing her when they can." Petra smiled.

"Yeah, it's good for Mom too. Sometimes she struggles with their names but the girls are really good with her. I took a little video." JR grabbed her phone from the table and quickly pulled up the video.

Petra moved close to JR her arm sliding around her waist and hugging her close. A smile already stretching her lips when the video started. 

_Ellie and Anna were showing off their recently acquired yellow belts. The video pulled out to show Aida sitting in her chair smiling and clapping when Anna performed a series of kicks and punches. Shouts of "kiai" after every move. Aida and JR praising her when she was done. "That was wonderful, Ellie, dear." Giggling could be heard. The vid moved to show Ellie and Anna giggling. "I'm Anna and she's Ellie," Anna said pointing at her sister. "That's okay because Daddy gets us confused sometimes too." The twins looked at one another and rolled their eyes._

JR chuckled. "They are such mini-yous."

_Anna moved to stand by Aida and Ellie started her routine. Her kiais wasn't as loud but her moves were just as crisp and smooth as her sister's. "Good job!" Aida clapped again before opening her arms to hug both girls. The video started to pan towards the floor before going dark._

"Can you send me that?" Petra asked her tone delighted but tinged slightly with regret. A few taps of JR's thumbs and Petra's phone dinged with a new message. "Thanks, babe." 

"No problem." JR placed her phone down and sipped from her glass eyes sweeping over her girlfriend's body as she finished cleaning up. "Still feeling stressed?" 

She watched as tensed shoulders dropped and a finely manicured hand swept across Petra's perfectly made-up face before moving through neatly coiffed blonde curls to rest on the back of her neck.

Petra exhaled. "Very much so." 

Tilting her head in thought JR set her glass down and reach out to her girlfriend.

"Come here," JR said quietly.

Petra grasped the hand extended to her and allowed herself to be gently tugged along while JR clicked off the lights and led her to their bedroom. They stopped at the foot of the bed and JR released her hand and continued on to the chair by the window. JR settled back her arms draped over the back of the chair an accessing look roaming Petra from head to toe. Petra trembled she knew what that look meant. She could already feel the tension starting to leech from her neck and shoulders from that dark sweeping gaze. She swallowed when their eyes met once again.

"You look amazing today. I mean you always look amazing but I just love the way the color of that dress looks on you." JR stroked her index finger back and forth slowly on her bottom lip. A cocky grin pulling at her features at the sound of Petra's gasp. "I want you to take it off."

JR's tone alone had Petra's body reacting; face flushed, pupils dilated, nipples tightening, breath quickening. Add JR's dark penetrating gaze, confident almost cocky demeanor and Petra was an aroused mess. Her fingers gripped the zipper's tab, fumbling briefly, and tugged it down. She slipped the straps off and let the soft magenta fabric pool around her bare feet. JR's teeth bit into her bottom lip, lust filled eyes taking in Petra's sinuous body wrapped in pale pink lingerie.

"Petra." JR rasped reaching a hand out to Petra.

The blonde padded closer and JR clasped her hips, tugging Petra down to straddle her. JR glided her fingertips up Petra's sides causing Petra's head to dip back with a breathy gasp. JR had to resist the urge run her mouth over Petra's elegant neck. The brunette hurriedly unhooked Petra's bra the lacy soft pink fabric falling away from small pale tawny breasts crowned with taut rosy nipples. JR licked a stripe between Petra's breasts making her moan.

"You're so sensitive." JR pinched a nipple tugging it lightly feeling Petra's hips jolt. "I bet I could get you off just touching your breasts."

Whimpering with need Petra gazed down at JR's face with the look of pure desire. Petra's hand dove into dark brown locks.

"Jane. Please." Petra couldn't help the whine in her voice. She needed JR's lips and hands on her. 

JR's tongue teased ruddy areolas her teeth closing around a hard nipple just enough pressure for it to sting. JR felt the pull of Petra's hand in her hair.

Petra was lost in blissful waves of pleasure. JR's mouth and hands wringing moans and whimpers from her. Every suck and twist she felt right down to her clit. Petra's hand clenched in JR's hair the other clutching at the back of the chair.

"F-fuck. Your…mouth is incredible." Petra groaned out between breathy moans. "I think-" 

Petra's words were choked off at the feeling of intense pleasure lashing through her body. 

"Bůh!" Petra moaned.

JR looked through the curtain of blonde to watch as pleasure racked her body. Panting harshly at the cries of rapture spilling from Petra's lips. JR waited several long moments for Petra to calm and finally open her eyes.

"Fuck! I can't believe you just did that."

JR laughed, drawing Petra into a deep passionate kiss.

End.


End file.
